Hannah's Halloween
by Eszie
Summary: Sequel to 'Anita's Little Secret'. It's Halloween and it's time to go trick-and-treating for the Volt-family


It was the end of October, which meant that it was time for the most fun holiday of the year, the holiday were even grown-ups could walk around in a costume; it was time for Halloween. It was already dark and dinner time had passed, so it was time for the children to get changed into their costumes for that night. And most adults too, if they hadn't changed into their costume already.

And just like many houses in the United Kingdom, the Volt-residence was decorated in a spooky but also funny decorations. It took them some time, but they had something really good and fun for the children.

That was the intention; for the children. But they still had just one child. Anita Volt was still pregnant, even though she was due one week before. But it seemed her baby didn't want to come out just yet. And it wasn't always great to be pregnant. She couldn't do the most things she loved to do, but it was for a good cause.

"Are you finished, Mommy?" Hannah Volt turned to her mother. They were busy with Hannah's costume for some time now and the seven-years old girl was getting impatient.

Anita shook her head. "Just be patient, Hannah. You knew that this was the hard part of your costume." She was straighting Hannah's curls, so she would look more like the character she wanted to be.

Hannah sighed. She knew her mother was right. The years before she had the same dress. All she wanted to be was a princess, but not anymore. It was because of her 'Daddy' that she had changed her costume. "I hope Daddy will like it."

"He'd better like it." muttered Anita when she stood up. "Well, honey, it is finished. Or should I say; Blonde Phantom?" Her little Hannah was dressed up like one of the many comic heroins Victor loved to read. And Hannah saw the Blonde Phantom standing on a cover and she knew hat she would wear for Halloween.

"Hello, is someone home?" sounded from downstairs.

Hannah jumped up and rushed downstairs. She couldn't wait to show her father her new costume. Within seconds she was standing behind her step-father in the hallway. "Look, Daddy!"

Victor Volt turned around and chuckled. "So, you are finally here, Blonde Phantom. How can I help you?" he asked as he knelt down next to Hannah.

Hannah chuckled. "Daddy, I'm not six anymore. I know you know it's me."

"Come on, princess. Let me think that you still..." Victor didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because his daughter gave him a hug. "Oh alright."

Anita walked towards her daughter and husband. "I'm glad you're finally here, Victor. You missed dinner."

Hannah let Victor go and he walked to Anita. "I'm sorry, my dear spouse, but you know how horrible Halloween can be since we don't know who is the bad guy and who is just dressing up as a bad guy."

Anita just shook her head, but let Victor kiss her. "Well, get changed into your costume. Blonde Phantom can't wait to go." It was a tradition to go trick-or-treating with the whole family. But because she was still pregnant, Anita couldn't come along. So this year, it would be just Victor and Hannah.

"Alright, but we will have to wait a little bit. I invited someone else too to come along." Victor rushed upstairs before either Hannah or Anita could ask him who it would be.

"Mommy, do you know who it is?" asked Hannah as they walked into the living room.

Anita shook her head. Knowing Victor, he could mean anyone. One of their friends, maybe his mother or even Anita's family. "I don't know, honey. But I do know it won't be the baby." she added with a chuckle.

Mother and daughter sat down onto the couch and Hannah placed her head onto her mother's belly. "I can't wait until the baby will come. Why doesn't he want to come?"

"I don't know, Hannah. But I can't change it. We will see what will happen."

The front door went open and both Hannah and Anita looked up. A black haired and black dressed witch walked into the room. "Who is ready to get some lots of candy?"

"Auntie Kowalski!" Hannah jumped up from the couch and gave Kowalski a hug. "Are you coming along with Daddy and me?"

Kowalski nodded and she walked to the couch. "Your Daddy asked me if I wanted to come along since auntie Krista and everyone else is going to the Halloween party at U.Z.Z." The Halloween party at U.Z.Z. was a party where most singles or couples who didn't have children attended to. That was if they were an U.Z.Z. agent. Victor and Anita went to those parties as well, but not since they were living together. Since then, they started to go around the neighbourhood for candy. "How are you doing, Anita?"

Anita let out a sigh. "I'm just getting tired of being pregnant. If the baby isn't born before next Wednesday, the doctor will induce labour. And until then, it's just waiting and hoping it will be all right."

"Oh, I know it will be all right. You just have to be patient. But at least it won't be long before you and your family can enjoy the newest member."

"That is true." Anita placed a hand on her stomach. "I know that both mine and Victor's parents are on standby just in case my water would break." She looked to Hannah, who was playing with her cat Leo. "But I do have to tell you that I already felt some contractions today."

Kowalski gave Anita a surprised look. "Are you serious? Are you still sure Victor should be going away with Hannah?"

"Yes, they both deserve to go out and have some fun. Besides, our parents won't be far away."

Kowalski sighed. "Well, if the baby does decide to come tonight, I will ring Ray and drag him away from the party, so Hannah will get all of her candy she deserves. And after that, we will just stay here and wait for the happy news."

Anita gave Kowalski a smile. "I couldn't ask for more from a wonderful friend like you."

Victor came back into the living room, all dressed up like Superman. "So, Blonde Phantom, are you ready to fight against the baddies?"

"Yes! And ask for candy!" Hannah rushed towards her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she rushed to the front door. "Are you coming?"

Victor chuckled and gave Anita a kiss while he placed a hand on her stomach. "I'll see you later tonight and just call me when you feel something out of the ordinary."

So the three of them went outside and they went to one of the neighbours. And when they were in front of the door, the door went open, so Hannah could say what she loved to say: "Trick or treat!"

The elderly woman chuckled and held out a bowl full with candy. "There you go, sweetie. You look really beautiful." She looked to Kowalski and Victor. "You must be one of Anita's friends. My name is Mrs. Child, and I've known Hannah and Anita ever since they started to live here. And I occasionally looked after this little girl when it was needed."

"My name is Kowalski and it's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Child."

Mrs. Child shook Kowalski's hand and she looked to Victor. "I take that Anita is at home at the moment." When Victor nodded, Mrs. Child grabbed a coat and closed the door behind her. "I'll go to Anita, so she has some company. If something would happen, I will call you and take Anita to the hospital when needed to."

Victor gave the old lady a smile. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it and I know Anita does as well."

They continued their journey through the neighbourhood and a few houses later, Victor got he and Kowalski knew what this meant. "Just go, Victor. I'll call Ray and we will go through the rest of the neighbourhood."

Victor nodded and gave Hannah a kiss, and before he rushed away, he answered Mrs. Child's call.

"Well Hannah, it's just you and me now." Kowalski grabbed her communicator and dialed Ray's number. "Hi, Ray, it's Kowalski here."

The sound was terrible from the background. You could really hear that there was a party going on. "Why are you calling me, Kowalski?"

"Well, I need someone to come trick-and-treating with me and Hannah, now Victor and Anita are gone to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. I got your coordinates."

Kowalski said goodbye to Ray and together with Hannah, she went to the next house. "Trick or treat!"

The door went open and a young couple stood there in the door. She in a Wonder Woman outfit and he in a Dracula outfit. "Auntie LeAnne and uncle Tony!" Hannah gave the young woman a hug and she looked to the bowl with candy the man was holding.

"Hey there little H. Because you look so beautiful, you can pick five candies." Tony gave Hannah a hug and Hannah started to pick out some candy.

"Hi, I'm LeAnne, and I'm the girlfriend of Tony, who is the grandson of Mr. and Mrs. Child. We used to look after Hannah when Gran couldn't and Anita needed to go. And sometimes she just comes to us and play with our rabbits." LeAnne looked to Hannah with a loving smile. "And we just hope she would watch over our kids one day too. That would be just so nice."

Kowalski chuckled. "Well, I'm Kowalski. I'm a good friend of Victor and Anita and the reason why I'm here together with Hannah is because Anita is about to give birth."

"That would be about time." LeAnne knelt down next to Hannah to give her a hug. "Just let us know when your little brother or sister is born, Hannah. Then we will come and visit."

"I will!"

Kowalski and Hannah said goodbye to the couple and just when they wanted to go to the next house, Ray stopped in front of them, looking just like Elvis. "Hello you two."

"Hi uncle Ray!" Hannah rused to Ray and gave him a hug. "Are you coming with us?"

Ray nodded. "I will just stay as long as you are going to trick-and-treat. And we will see what we are going to do after that."

Hannah couldn't be happier and soon they had all the houses of the neighbourhood. Happily, Hannah went back to her home, together with a lot of candy and Kowalski and Ray.

"Well, it's time for you to go to bed, young lady." Ray looked to Hannah, who he had been carrying from the last house towards the house of Victor and Anita. "But if I were you, you should eat your candy as fast as possible before your daddy eats it." he added with a chuckle.

"Daddy wouldn't dare. Mommy wouldn't let him." muttered Hannah when Kowalski opened the door.

Kowalski started to laugh. "I truly believe that."

Ray looked to Kowalski. "I'll take her upstairs to her bed."

"I will stay with her as long as Victor and Anita are in the hospital.

Ray nodded and he continued his way upstairs with a tired Hannah in his arms.

Kowalski decided to make herself at home. She had no idea how long it would take before at least Victor would come back from the hospital. All she knew was the she didn't mind to babysit Hannah for the time being.

It didn't take long before Ray would come back downstairs. He stood still in the doorframe. "She wants to see you too before she gets some sleep. I take that you will at least come in late tomorrow, if not taking the day off."

Kowalski stood up from the couch and smiled a little bit. "I will call you in the morning about that. I'll see you tomorrow then and I wish you already good luck with the agents who have a hungover from tonight." Ray just said and wished her goodbye before he walked away. When Ray was gone, Kowalski walked upstairs. She knew Victor and Anita had a spare bedroom, so she could occupy that for one night. She stopped in front of a girlish looking door and she knocked softly. When there was no answer, Kowalski opened the door and walked into the room. Everything was dark, but she could see a small bump underneath the blankets. A bump which seemed to breath and even giggle. Kowalski chuckled and she sat down onto the edge of the bed, turning on a light. "Oh dear, where is Hannah?" she wondered, acting like she didn't see or hear the bump on the bed snickering. "Oh, how do I explain her mother and father that she just vanished while we were waiting for her baby sibling." Kowalski suddenly started to tickle Hannah, who started to laugh even louder.

"Auntie, stop it!"

Kowalski chuckled and she let the poor girl go. "Come on, Blondie, time to go to bed."

"Do I really have to?" But a loud yawn was more than enough evidence that Hannah was tired.

"You know what, I will stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Kowalski was just happy to get to know the girl a little bit better. "But we won't make it too late, because tomorrow is Friday and you still have to go to school tomorrow."

Hannah nodded and she laid down. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kowalski was surprised by the sudden question. "No, because I work so hard, I don't have the time for one. Your mother is just lucky to have a wonderful husband like your Dad."

Hannah smiled and yawned again. "What about Uncle Ray?"

"He is nice, but I don't see him as a boyfriend. He is my boss."

"You are a cute couple." were the last words before Hannah dozed off to sleep.

Kowalski just shook her head and laid down next to the little girl. Not realising how tired she was herself, Kowalski fell asleep too on Hannah's bed.

There was an annoying sound; a sound that didn't want to stop.

Kowalski blinked with her eyes. She had no idea what time it was and who was bothering her. She grabbed her communicator and looked to the screen. "Victor, why are you calling me? What time is it?"

"Just over midnight. I wanted to call you that our son is born." sounded from the other side. Victor's smile was bright, even though he had been through a long night.

Kowalski smiled and she sat up straight. "That's wonderful. Congrats. How is the mother doing?"

"She is tired from everything. I will come home as quickly as possible after I know for sure everything is all right."

"Auntie?"

Kowalski looked to the sleepy-headed girl who was blinking her eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up, sweetie, but it's your Daddy." She gave her communicator to Hannah, so she could talk to her father.

"Daddy, where are you?"

"I'm still at the hospital, Hannah. But I can tell you that you have a little brother now."

"Yay." To Kowalski, it sounded more sarcastically than happy. Understandable, since Hannah rather wanted to have a little sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. And don't worry, little brothers can be fun too. Now, go back to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy." Hannah gave the communicator back to Kowalski before she laid down again. "Goodnight, Auntie Walski."

"Goodnight, Hannah." Kowalski stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. "So, what is the name of this little boy of yours?"

"Oliver Leolin. Vaguely named after me and my father, like Hannah is vaguely named after Anita." added Victor with a chuckle. "I'll see you in the morning. You can stay in..."

"The spare bedroom, I guessed it already. Goodnight Victor, and tell Anita I said hi, just like Hannah." After they exchanged goodbyes, Kowalski shut down her communicator and went to the spare bedroom. Before she entered the bedroom, she started to chuckle. He was a little rascal already; making sure that he would be born on the scariest holiday ever imagined. She was curious how much a rascal he would be when he grows up.


End file.
